


in my head, you fulfill my fantasy

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Possibly OOC, Underage Drinking, no actual descriptions tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Au prompt: I got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you instead by mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my head, you fulfill my fantasy

She knows better. She always was cautious when it came to nude photos. Choose the person carefully. Choose the means carefully and NEVER EVER do it drunk. She followed these rules pretty well, but one night she drank too much Grey Goose and drunk her won the argument with whatever sense she had left. She was drunk and horny and she needed something.

So she took a (tasteful) nude photo and selected the last person she texted. It was Jackson, whom she had been on and off with for so long. Who had recently returned to town. Who she had recently been thinking about hooking up with, but she said nothing and acted normal. Drunk her decided to act on these feelings in a big way. She needed to get laid.

So she waited, five minutes (took a shot), then ten (took a shot), then angrily checked to see if the damn thing even went through.

And then she saw her mistake. She didn't send the picture to Jackson. She sent one to freaking Stilinski. For a moment she freaked, her thumb hovering over the message. She didn't even begin to type because she had no idea what to say.

_umm, not that I'm complaining but I don't think that's for me..._ Stiles finally wrote her back. How long had it been? Almost thirty whole minutes.

She still paused her thumb hovering.

_just in case_. He sent again and this time a picture was attached and it almost showed penis. She was shocked but took in the sight of Stilinski shirtless. When did he get muscles? Not that she's ever seen him shirtless. Maybe he's always had them? She thought of freshman Stiles and shook her head at the thought. He had the V that guided your eyes just to where a certain dick should be, but it was cut off. She was sufficiently aroused by this picture. And it wasn't like a regular guy dick pic thing. It was done well and well...no dick.

Finally she began to type. _That's a good picture Stilinski. I wouldn't mind seeing more._

She knew there were spelling errors due to her inebriation but ignored it. He replied quickly. _I wouldn't mind showing more...but I have to ask, are you drunk?_

She pursed her lips, unsure if she wanted to tell him. She liked how this was going. _maybe..._ she responded simply.

_I see. So am I._ He texted so fast and no spelling errors, how did he do it?

She sighed unsure of what to say. Maybe she should just invite him over. But how would her get here? _Wish we were drunk together..._ she decided on.

She wondered if she would regret these texts in the morning. She thought about doing this sober and got goosebumps. It was somehow more exciting to think of doing this sober. Somehow better.

_Maybe some night._ He finally responded.

_Come visit me tomorrow._ She sent quickly.

_Like...without booze?_

_Definitely. I'll text you._ she sent.

_I look forward to it(;_

And then they said goodnight.

* * *

 

Lydia woke up the next morning with a headache and thoughts of dirty pictures in her head. She checked her phone and saw no new texts but scanned over the old ones. She smiled, she couldn't help herself. She took a shower and changed into one of the sexy nighties she had hidden, then did her hair and makeup. She snapped a few pictures and made sure they went to Stiles.

_Come see me._ She sent and nervously waited for a reply. She was nervous! Her. How crazy.

_I'm coming right now!!_ She imagined him falling out of his bed and rushing to come over. She smiled at this thought.

She turned on some music and laid in her bed waiting for him. He texted, _window?_  She laughed then headed to her window to look outside. Her mom wasn't home so she just motioned for him to come up. He came through the window, not understanding what she meant. To be fair she was vague. She laughed as he fell in.

"The door would have been fine."

"Your mom?" He said, standing and straightening his clothes.

"Gone." She smirked and eyed Stiles. He was unsure of what to do? Just kiss her? He didn't know. "I've really been looking forward to this." She whispered stepping close to him.

"Me too." He managed to whisper out.

"Ever since that picture came through. I couldn't stop thinking about what lies just out of frame." She stood on her tiptoes and her lips grazed his jaw.

He couldn't stop himself. He didn't think she wanted him to. He kissed her and seconds later they fell into the bed and were in a full on make out session. She moaned out his name and from there it was full steam ahead. It was the best day of both of their lives (and the best sex of Lydia's, no way this was his first time) and soon they took a break and laid on the bed, panting.

"How?" Lydia managed to breathe out.

"Not my first rodeo." He responded. "I read a lot too." He added as an after thought.

She nodded. "Hungry..."

"I'll go grab us something." He kissed her and got dressed.

"Bakers."

"On it." He smiled at the strawberry blonde. "This is the most amazing day of my life."

She smiled back, "After I get a burger, mine too."

He left through the front door, and couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. It was a dream it had to be. He headed to his jeep and glanced up at Lydia's window. She was leaning against it and smiled down at him.

If it was a dream he never wanted to wake up.


End file.
